1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices for separating workpieces.
2. Description of related art
Electronic devices (such as mobile phones) comprise many workpieces. During an assembling process of the electronic devices, the workpieces need to be evenly spaced apart from each other to facilitate assembly. However, devices for separating workpieces can not always effectively or rapidly separate the workpieces.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.